


The Creepy Professor

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [96]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The newest DADA professor likes Sirius in an entirely inappropriate way. James notices and tells him, but Sirius thinks he’s overreacting and ignores all the warning signs until the professor tries something.





	The Creepy Professor

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “so new dada teacher turning out to bet hecking creep who happened to "like" sirius and james being perfectly aware of it? and sirius being oblivious (or just pretending to be) what leads us to some big drama involving old creeps and eventual angst”
> 
> PLEASE BE WARNED: the professor touches Sirius in a sexual way without his consent. It doesn't progress beyond that, but Sirius feels scared and helpless at the time. If that's something that could trigger you, it might be best to skip this one <3

"Sirius," Professor McCreep-face was saying, a slimy smile on his face though Sirius didn't seem to notice as he turned back to look at him. "Would you mind staying behind for a minute? I want to talk to you about your latest assignment."

Sirius blinked at him guilelessly. "Sure Professor. I'll catch up with you in a minute," he said to James, hitching his bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"O...kay," James said, giving Professor Martin an untrustworthy look before he left. He walked down the corridor a few paces, then leaned against the wall to wait. When Sirius had said 'catch up' he probably meant in the Great Hall, but James was unwilling to leave the two of them alone from that large a distance. He trusted that Sirius could protect himself if it came to it, but he didn't trust Professor Martin to be so obvious about it that maybe Sirius wouldn't recognise it for what it was. Sirius was smart-- he knew that-- but he could be ridiculously oblivious when it came to people fancying him. The debacle with Marlene came to mind, not to mention James's numerous failed attempts to ask Sirius on a date or confess that he was in love with him.

Inside the classroom, Professor Martin was touching Sirius's arm and telling him that he was the best student in any of his classes. "I really think you could make Defense a career if you wanted."

"Thanks Professor, but I'm pretty set on Healing for after school."

"Right," he said, making a face like he was disappointed and squeezed Sirius's arm lightly before letting go. "I understand, but you don't know how you're going to feel in a few months. I don't want you to cut off your possibilities in case you change your mind."

"Hm." Sirius bit his lip as he thought it over. He'd just barely decided on being a Healer, so there was always a chance that he'd change his mind again before the year was over. "I guess I should keep my options open. It's not like I was planning on skiving your class just because I was planning on going into healing, you know."

"Of course not, but I think we should meet after class sometimes for private sessions. There's not that much I can teach you in our regular classes, but one-on-one I think we could really make some progress."

"Meet after class... just us?" Sirius asked.

"That's right," Professor Martin said, smiling encouragingly.

"I-" Sirius faltered, seeing how excited Professor Martin was for this. It's not like he was popular among the students or other professors, and he seemed so nice that Sirius would hate to make him upset. What was a little extra tutoring? Since he wasn't taking History of Magic this year, he had a lot of free time where James was busy. "Okay, I guess that sounds good."

Professor Martin beamed at him. "Wonderful! There's time in your schedule between my class and lunch, but I wouldn't want to distract you from your other coursework. Why don't we meet at seven, after dinner? We can skip tonight so that whatever plans you made won't be interrupted. I'll see you in two days!"

* * *

It was after dinner and the Marauders were back in their dormitory. Everyone but Sirius was getting out their History textbook so they could work on the paper they'd been assigned, and James frowned when he saw Sirius getting his bag ready. "Where're you going?"

"Professor Martin's classroom."

James sat up straight. "What? Why?"

Sirius shrugged, tying back his hair. "Tutoring."

"Tutoring," James repeated flatly. "Sirius you've got the best grades in the class, you don't need to be tutored."

"Eh, it's more like extra training than tutoring."

"Extra training?"

Sirius shrugged again, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to be a healer after school?" James asked.

"Yeah, but Professor Martin said I should have a backup plan in case I change my mind."

"And you bought that."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's not selling me anything James."

"Yeah he's giving it away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Er, Peter lets go to the kitchens," Remus suggested, and neither James nor Sirius paid them any attention as they left the room.

"Professor Martin likes me is all," Sirius continued.

"Oh I know. He _likes_ you plenty."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? People like me James, I'm very likable."

"Did you ever think that Professor Martin likes you too much?"

"He likes me a normal amount, James."

"Then why is he always touching you? And staring into your eyes all lovingly? And staring at your arse when you walk away?"

"He doesn't do that."

"Believe me, he does."

"Why are you acting like such a prat?" Sirius asked.

"Because you were going to sneak out of here without telling anyone! You know it's wrong, that's why you didn't say anything. Just send him a message saying that you need to cancel, and you can explain that you need to call the whole thing off before our next class."

"You're mad that I didn't ask your permission? Fuck you James, you don't control me. Professor Martin's a bit odd, but he doesn't think about me or anyone else that way. You're being paranoid," he said, shouldering his way past James and leaving the tower.

James felt like ripping his hair out, but he turned to his textbook and scowled angrily at the print.

* * *

It only got worse after that. Professor Martin told Sirius that he thought they should extend their lessons, and normally he would have said no, but he felt like he had to prove a point to James. Little thirty minute lessons turned into an hour and a half, meeting in the classroom turned into meeting in Professor Martin's rooms, and Sirius didn't mention any of it to James. When he was thinking calmly, he knew that he was overreacting a bit, but then James would say something about how creepy the whole thing was and Sirius's anger overshadowed it. This had been going on for about a month when it all went to hell.

Sirius showed up to Professor Martin's room like normal, but it didn't look the way it usually did. It wasn't lit as brightly, none of the furniture had been moved out of the way, and- was that a bottle of firewhiskey?

"Hullo Sirius," Professor Martin said with a relaxed smile, his tie off and the first few buttons on his shirt undone.

He swallowed down his unease. "Hi Professor."

Sirius wasn't entirely sure how he went from that first greeting to where he ended up, which is to say that Professor Martin was right behind him, pressed up against his back like a coat as he corrected Sirius's stance. Even that would have been fine, except Professor Martin was hard, pushing himself against the top of Sirius's arse. One of his hands was covering Sirius's, and the other was pressed to Sirius's stomach. It was too close, too intimate, and Sirius felt seven kinds of uncomfortable.

His hand dropped back to his side, and Professor Martin followed the motion, not letting go of him and not stepping away. "Er, Professor?"

"Yes Sirius?" he said, turning to nuzzle at Sirius's ear.

Cringing a little, Sirius said, "I'm not sure this behaviour is appropriate between a teacher and a student."

"No one needs to know," was the reply, followed by kisses along his neck.

Sirius swallowed thickly. "Professor, I don't think I'm comfortable with you acting like this."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

 _Was_ he overreacting? He had a tendency to do that, and hadn't he accused James of overreacting the other day? If James was overreacting, then there was no doubt that Sirius was. If Remus was to be believed, that's _all_ Sirius did, along with being dramatic. He swallowed again. "I- I suppose I might be." And if he accused Professor Martin of acting inappropriate when he wasn't, then he'd ruin the man's career over nothing.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Professor Martin said, moving one of his hands to cup Sirius through his trousers.

Sirius jumped, and the next thing he knew Professor Martin was standing in front of him, kissing him. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Er, Professor, I really don't think-"

"Shh. Stop worrying so much." He moved his hands around to squeeze Sirius's arse, and Sirius pushed him away, stumbling backwards toward the door.

"I'm. I'm going to go." He tried the handle, but it had been locked; he didn't remember that happening.

"Move away from the door and I'll unlock it."

Sirius nodded and stepped away automatically. It felt like there was fuzz around the edges of his brain. He was still thinking easily enough, but he didn't notice stupid mistakes. Like, for example, taking Professor Martin at his word that he'd unlock the door and let Sirius leave.

Instead of pointing his wand at the door, he turned it on Sirius, and Sirius's wand went flying out of his pocket and into Professor Martin's hand. That was when he started to get scared.

* * *

Okay, James had had enough. Sirius was perpetually annoyed with him these days, and now he was taking off after dinner without a word. If James asked him about it, he just got upset and told him to mind his own business. Now he tried to do as Sirius asked and keep his nose out of it, but enough was enough.

He pulled out the Map and started searching for Sirius's name. It took a while, but eventually he found it. In Professor Martin's room. Standing so close to Professor Martin that their names overlapped and the footprints on the Map weren't distinct shapes from each other.

"Shit," he said, scrambling to his feet and tearing out of the room and through the corridors.

He was panting by the time he made it to Professor Martin's room, and when he tried the door, it was locked. James thought about not blasting it open for all of point zero five seconds, but Sirius being at risk was worth getting in trouble.

He saw Sirius against the wall, looking terrified, and he saw Professor Martin with Sirius's wand in his hand and a predatory look in his eyes. He shot a spell at Professor Martin, sending him crashing into the wall with a sickening crunch, and he ran forward to grab Sirius's wand. He pressed it into Sirius's hand, then glanced back at the Professor's limp form, rage coursing through him.

"James," Sirius said, tugging ineffectively on James's sleeve with the hand not clutching his wand, "let's go. Jamie please, I just want to go to the dorm, c'mon let's go."

It was only the pleading in his voice that made James turn around and leave the room. Once they were a safe distance from the room, James pulled out the Map to check for a clear route. There weren't that many people wandering about, but they needed to avoid each and every one of them. Sirius was shaking, still holding onto him like a lifeline. They couldn't take the most direct route, but they didn't have to go far out of the way either.

They made it to the final corridor without saying a word, but James had to pull him into an alcove before they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Are you okay to walk past everyone? Moony and Wormtail are in the dorm right now."

"I'll be fine," he said, an unconvincing lie.

James looked at him for a moment before giving in. It's not like they had a way around this. Sirius needed to get to his bed, and he couldn't wait for everyone to go to sleep first. "Okay."

They went through the portrait hole and nobody looked twice at them, but Remus and Peter wouldn't be as willing to ignore them. Sirius was obviously upset, and it was a small room. Sirius was stuck to his side like he was charmed there for every step up the stairs they took. When the door to their room closed, James tried to go to his own bed, but Sirius stayed close to him, not giving him an inch of space.

"So are you two back to being friends?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James said, "now shut it." He grabbed some of Sirius's clothes, then steered both of them to James's bed. He closed the curtains, charmed them shut and put a silencing spell up so they wouldn't be interrupted. Not that James knew if there was going to be anything _to_ interrupt, but it was best to be prepared. When he turned to face him, Sirius was staring at the duvet, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"You were right," he said hoarsely. "You can- you can gloat. You were right, and I was wrong, and I should have listened to you before it got this far."

"I didn't pull you in here so I could say 'I told you so'." James crawled over to sit next to him and hugged him. Sirius turned so that he was crying against James's neck instead of into his own hands.

"I'm so _bloody_ stupid," he sobbed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so-"

"Stop right there," James interjected softly. "Nothing's wrong with you, and you're not stupid."

"You told me-- you _warned_ me-- and I just-"

"Thought the best in someone." James sighed, rubbing Sirius's back. "That's not a bad thing, Si."

Sirius didn't say anything, just gripped James that much harder.

* * *

James had to tell Professor McGonagall about what happened the next morning. It's not that he wanted to put Sirius in the position where he had to talk about it, but there was no way that they were going to be in the same room with that fucking Professor, pretending that everything was okay. Sirius made it clear that _he_ wasn't going to say anything, and James didn't see how Professor Martin would be able to spin the situation to his favour, so it wasn't likely that he was going to say anything either.

Professor McGonagall's expression turned tight. "That's a very serious accusation, Mister Potter."

"It's the truth."

"And why is Mister Black not coming to me himself?"

"He doesn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. If I thought he'd talk to you, I wouldn't be here."

She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, then sighed wearily. "I'll talk to Professor Martin just in case this is a misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding! He assaulted Sirius and-"

"Mister Potter," she said sharply, and he clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together angrily. "I did not mean to imply that it is going to be a friendly chat. If he does not tell me exactly what I need to hear, he'll be arrested before the end of breakfast."

James gave a tight nod. "Thank you Professor." He turned to leave, then stopped. "Professor, you won't tell anyone you don't have to, right? I don't think Sirius would like it if anyone knew."

"I understand. I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors, but that should be it."

"Thank you Professor," he said again, then left.

* * *

"You told her!" Sirius accused, staring at James like he'd betrayed him.

"Someone had to."

"No! We didn't, we could have kept our bloody mouths shut and forgotten all about this. Now I have to talk to the fucking Aurors and make an official statement. That kind of shite gets out, James! The whole school's going to know, and-"

"And what?" James cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should have let him get away with it? It's not just you Sirius, if we didn't do something he was going to hurt someone else, and he might have done a lot worse to them."

"You should have told me before you did anything," he said, sitting heavily on his bed.

"You would have tried to stop me, and I thought this way was better."

Sirius buried his face in his hands, his whole body rigid with stress. "I'm not a child, James. I can make my own decisions without you doing it for me."

"I don't think you're a child," he said defensively.

Sirius snorted. "You don't trust me to not be an idiot. And why would you? I proved pretty handedly that I can't handle it."

James sighed, sitting down next to him. When he didn't tense up, James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I just want you safe," he admitted quietly. "And I know that in your list of priorities, your well-being isn't at the top. Someone needs to look out for you, and it might as well be me."

"It sounds sweet when you put it that way," Sirius said, dropping his hands and leaning against James. "Almost like we're a couple."

James swallowed thickly. The timing was all wrong, but when would it be better? Between winter break and NEWT's, there would never be a 'perfect time' to come clean, and he _had_ to do it before they graduated, because then they'd be sharing a flat together and it would be too late. No dancing around the subject, he just needed to come out and say it. "We could be a couple."

"That's not funny James."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"You're- you're being serious?"

"I was trying to be."

Sirius was quiet for a minute, and then he took a deep breath. "Thanks James, but I don't need you to try and convince me that I'm attractive to normal people. I'll be fine."

"Convince you? Merlin Sirius, that's not what this is."

"Timing's pretty suspect for it to be anything else."

“I’ve _tried_ telling you before, and you always ignore it, or brush it off. Sirius, I promise that I'm not lying. I've fancied you for years, I just figured that- well, now might be my last chance."

Sirius sighed, sitting up so he wasn't leaning on James anymore, and James dropped his arm back to his own side. "You expect me to believe that you've fancied me for years."

"I _have_."

"Right," he said flatly.

“You're always saying that we're like brothers, I didn't want you to think it was disgusting if I pushed it." He blew out a breath. "I shouldn't have said anything, just forget it." He got to his feet and started heading towards his own bed.

"Slow," Sirius said, making James pause.

"What?"

"I really wish you would have asked me out sooner. Maybe I would have listened to you when you said he was bad news. So," he said, taking a deep breath and walking over towards James, "we're going to take things slow."

"Okay," James said, nodding. "Just so I know, how slow is slow? Should I plan a date or...?"

"Slow like nothing changes except we cuddle more."

James laughed a little. "Sounds great. Let me know if that changes so I can be prepared."

"How about I prepare so that you can relax?"

"That sounds even better."

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
